


In Focus

by ChemCat



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is not one to be easily distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader: wonderful mprice.

**In Focus**

 

When Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach was just a lieutenant, he was far busier than anyone could have guessed. After all, there was all the training and new weapons to keep him occupied. Amongst it all, occasional pangs of desire were easy to dismiss, as no person could hold Eberbach’s interest for long and the one-night-stands were inappropriate for someone of his breeding. His nights were filled with refreshing sleep, since even the most beautiful faces of strangers had been removed from his memory long before the “Mary had a little lamb” had even begun.

 

When he was around thirty, Major Eberbach started to doubt if anyone would hold his attention at all. His dangerous lifestyle and dedication to missions took all his concentration and he couldn’t afford to get distracted. However, when he met a certain blue-eyed son-of-a—thief, he had no other choice but to divide his attention.

 

When General Eberbach was retiring, he did it with a feeling of a life well-lived and doubted that his tremendous difficulty with focusing was solely the effect of his old age. One night, lying in a bed with Dorian sleeping peacefully beside him, Klaus decided that contrary to everybody’s beliefs, his attention span and ability to focus were always exceptional. After all, he’d been sharp and alert for nearly thirty years, as it took incredible amounts of concentration to not let Dorian slip out from his arms.

 

THE END


End file.
